yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind-Up Inzektor
Wind-Up Inzektor (more commonly known as Winzektors or Inzekt-Ups) is a deck using a combination of the "Wind-Up" and "Inzektor" engines to control the opponent's plays. "Wind-Up" monsters reduce your opponent's hand using the Wind-Up Loop (revolving around "Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity", "Wind-Up Rat", and "Wind-Up Hunter"), while "Inzektors" control the field with the destruction effect of "Inzektor Hornet". This Deck is also known for achieving OTKs with its quick swarming power. No longer possible as "Zenmaity" is banned since March 2013. Play Style This Deck's premise revolves around its consistent ability to clear the field and hand. Several other cards are used to support this strategy, including at least 2 copies of "Armageddon Knight" to send "Hunter" and "Hornet" to the Graveyard, speeding up the Deck. "Allure of Darkness", "Pot of Duality", and even "Card Destruction" offer draw power to help draw into needed cards faster. Some builds also run "Foolish Burial" to dump your key monsters, eliminating the need to Normal Summon. This deck utilizes mostly Level 3 Monsters, allowing great synergy with "Tour Guide From the Underworld" and the Xyz monsters it grants access to. "Tour Bus From the Underworld" and "Sangan" are useful additions, allowing for quick Rank 3 Xyz Summons while providing Graveyard control, and search options, respectively. Traps are scarcely used, as they offer nothing to the overall strategy, although some builds may consider "Call of the Haunted", as well as standard Traps to prevent interference from your opponent ("Fiendish Chain", "Solemn Judgment"). This deck features several ways to consistently Special Summon your Level 3 Monsters to begin the Wind-Up Loop, including "Instant Fusion" and "Emergency Teleport". Several self-summoning monsters are also run to add consistency, including "T.G. Warwolf" and "Spell Striker". Recommended Cards Monsters * Wind-Up Shark x3 * Wind-Up Rat x2 * Wind-Up Hunter x2 * Wind-Up Rabbit x2 * Wind-Up Magician x1 * Inzektor Dragonfly x1 * Inzektor Centipede x3 * Inzektor Hornet x1 * Inzektor Giga-Mantis x1 * Tour Guide From the Underworld x2 * Summoner Monk x1 Spells * Allure of Darkness x1 * Dark Hole x1 * Dark World Dealings x1 * Foolish Burial x1 * Heavy Storm x1 * Instant Fusion x1 * Pot of Avarice x1 * Monster Reborn x1 * Mystical Space Typhoon x3 Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Solemn Judgment x1 * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Fiendish Chain x1 * Call of the Haunted x3 * Starlight Road x1 Extra Deck * Any level 3 Fusion Monster like Fusionist or Flame Ghost * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Wind-Up Zenmaines Weaknesses If this deck manages to pull off its strategy, it becomes very difficult to stop. As such, it may be best to block the strategy from starting altogether. Common counters such as "Effect Veiler" and "Fiendish Chain" can stall the combo, or break it if timed correctly. Other effective counters include using "Macro Cosmos" or "Banisher of the Radiance" to block off the Graveyard, which is a key factor of this combo. "Necrovalley" and "Royal Prison" can also slow down the deck, while a well-timed "Skill Drain" can be difficult for this deck to recover from. "Maxx "C"" is a popular option, as it restricts summoning and neutralizes the Wind-Up Loop strategy. Category:Deck Type